


За высоким забором

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Universe - Russian reality, Angst, Banter, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Катя строил и красил забор.





	За высоким забором

**Author's Note:**

> джен, но с намёками  
> ООС, русреал!ау, дачное!ау по мотивам флешмоба из рисовального аска, большинство имён персонажей взято [отсюда](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p215051912.htm?from=last&discuss), разрешение авторов получено. Мат, суровый русский быт, символизмЪ  
>  _от автора:_ написано по приколу, под конец вылезла ДРАМА, а ещё игра "угадай персонажа". Наслаждайтесь.

_Имена_

С участка Еси Края валил дым.

Мама принюхалась:

— Снова он свою дрянь жжёт! Никакого покоя, приличным людям нельзя уже чистым воздухом подышать!

Её совершенно не смущало, что дом Еси находился через три забора от них. Зычный голос игнорировал подобные мелкие препятствия. В юности мама была оперной певицей, но потом что-то пошло не так, и она решила собирать генофонд, чтобы не зависеть от «тупых мужланов, которые всё равно ничего путного, кроме детей, сделать не в состоянии». С тех пор у Кати каждый год рождалось минимум по одному брату или сестре, а иногда сразу двойни или тройни. Он честно радовался, потому что за кислые мины мама больно била. В глубине души Катя мечтал быть единственным ребёнком. Живущим в приюте или на необитаемом острове, главное — как можно дальше от своей безумной семейки.

Через три забора маме прилетел ехидный ответ:

— Мы не виноваты, что вы себе там воздух испортили, Маш Батьковна! Если что-то не устраивает, жалуйтесь дяде Мише!

«Дядей Мишей» звали сурового копа, который минимум раз в месяц летом жарил шашлыки и при этом не растолстел и не потерял бдительность. От его взгляда скисало молоко и падали дети с деревьев. Детей он, конечно, не бил, как мама, но отчитывал и прогонял, будто бы случайно суя им в карманы ягоды или яблоки в зависимости от того, зачем они к нему лезли. Ирония в том, что мама дядю Мишу не любила, как и многих других соседей, неважно, стояли их дома тут ещё до динозавров или только-только на месте пустыря начал закладываться фундамент. За десять минут она была способна вывести из себя кого угодно, а шумных и глупых людей — по словам того же Еси, врага мамы номер один — дядя Миша терпеть не мог.

Поэтому жаловаться никто никуда не пошёл, а Кате вручили кисть и ведро с краской.

— До обеда чтобы покрасил забор, — скомандовала мама. — Пусть этим гадам тоже воняет!

Катя не посмел сказать матери, что вонять краской будет в первую очередь им самим. Раздав ценные указания детям помладше и Прокофию, старшему сыну, который пока ещё не вырос настолько, чтобы с ней спорить, но уже подозрительно много думал, мама встала в фирменную дачную позу и принялась выдирать сорняки. Судя по тому, с каким остервенением это делалось, на месте травы она представляла шеи своих недругов.

Забор окружал участок с четырёх сторон и был сплошным, как чёрная полоса в жизни Кати. В этом году он пошёл в школу и снова убедился, что людям верить нельзя. Особенно тем, кто в глаза тебе льстил, а за спиной поливал грязью. Не то чтобы его это трогало (после маминых-то побоев), но обидно было, да. У всех нормальные семьи и родители, а у них… Отца своего Катя не знал и подозревал, что тот убежал сразу, как только заделал маме детей. Остальные «папы» были временными. Надолго задерживались только многочисленные сваты-дяди-свёкры, из которых мама цедила то связи, то деньги, то бесплатную рабочую силу.  
Бесплатной рабочей силой чувствовал себя Катя, когда в первый раз шлёпнул набухшей от краски кистью по шершавому дереву. Забор поставили задолго до его рождения, древесина успела высохнуть и потрескаться. В углублениях, куда были воткнуты колья, жили насекомые, даже один муравейник имелся, который Катя обошёл по широкой дуге, чтобы не залить его случайно краской. Сквозь щели между досками можно было увидеть новый, недавно построенный дом, и широкоплечего мужчину, который делал зарядку. Вместе с мелким внуком он въехал в начале лета и ещё не успел поссориться с мамой, поэтому та соседей принципиально не замечала. Во дворе у них стоял бассейн и мангал для шашлыков, за домом прятался туалет, а совсем близко к забору росла старая яблоня. Видимо, сосед решил её не пилить, хотя она редко плодоносила, а если и скидывала плоды, то они были мелкими и кислыми.

— Шевелись! — прикрикнула мама, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но забегали все: мелкие побежали собирать клубнику, Прокофий смылся в дом, где изобразил бурную деятельность, а Катя опять флегматично ляпнул кистью поверх старой краски. Будь мама умнее, она заставила бы сначала содрать бесцветный слой с отваливающимися кусками, а уже потом заниматься пачканьем всего и вся в противно-розовый цвет. Но маме было некогда о таком думать, потому Катя не особо старался. Всё равно через пару дней придётся начинать заново.

— Пст! — услышал Катя из-за забора. — Эй, ты, с шарфиком!

— Чего тебе?

Самую большую дырку между досками занял чей-то глаз.

— Дружить давай.

Внук соседа, понял Катя. Мелкий и вертлявый, он выглядел, как и все дети, приехавшие летом в деревню к родственникам, чумазым, растрёпанным и невероятно счастливым.

— Я занят.

Катя сделал вид, будто красить забор — очень интересно. Повторять подвиг Тома Сойера ему не хотелось, но если мелкий не отстанет, то, видимо, придётся.

Мелкий не отстал.

— Меня зовут Люси, потому что мой батя цыган, — похвастался он и просунул между досок ногу. К изумлению Кати, мелкий оказался не только болтливым, но и гибким, поэтому сумел пролезть практически целиком на их участок. Хорошо, что мама не видела! — Ещё у меня есть мячик. Хочешь поиграть?

Катя хотел стукнуть Люси по голове кисточкой и вытолкнуть обратно. Но вместо этого он бросил кисть в ведро и резко дёрнул Люси за руку, вытаскивая его застрявший шлёпанец из плена забора. Доска треснула и отломалась, открыв приличных размеров дыру. Мама всё ещё пропалывала сорняки, так что Катя аккуратно прикрыл дырку отломанной деревяшкой, сделав «как было», и поманил Люси за собой.

Идея взорвалась в мозгу, как склянки Еси Края, когда тот забывал их на солнцепёке. Катя не был «хорошим мальчиком», но ему показалось несправедливым, что этот бесстрашный (и безмозглый, видимо) пацан мог попасть матери под горячую руку. Мимо дома и сада они пробрались, как мыши, и снова упёрлись забор. Только на этот раз у Кати был заранее подготовлен лаз для побега.

— Ух ты! — не выдержал Люси и возбуждённо подпрыгнул, не слушая нервные просьбы «тише, идиот!» — А я думал, что это мне придётся тебя уводить тайным ходом! Кстати, как тебя там зовут?

— Катя.

— Девчачье имя!

Кто бы говорил. Катя замахнулся, чтобы врезать-таки мелкому в лоб, но промахнулся. Люси оказался слишком быстрым и беспечным, чтобы всерьёз обидеться. Он поправил гротескно огромную соломенную шляпу с кучей заплаток и уставился на Катю честными невинными глазами. Вот сопляк, ещё в школу не пошёл, а уже знает, как крутить людьми!

Будь у Кати право выбора, он бы просидел в животе матери ещё месяцев шесть, лишь бы не рождаться «Катериной Шарлотенко». Всё потому, что на какой-то очень сложной неделе беременности, когда матери не дали пироженку, он психанула и решила, что второй ребёнок обязательно должен быть девочкой. И записала его ещё до появления на свет как девочку, наплевав на результаты осмотров и здравый смысл. Свои люди у неё были везде, не зря её называли Машей Биг, поэтому против бредовой выходки никто не восстал. А потом стало уже слишком поздно.

— Тебе нельзя к нам, — говорил Катя с трудом, но старался, чтобы получалось внятно. Люси едва поспевал за его широким шагом и часто спотыкался о камни. — Мама не любит чужих. И людей в целом, думаю, тоже.

— Но ты же со мной сейчас, — возразил Люси. — Значит, хочешь дружить!

— Я хочу…

Странно как-то вышло: Катя думал бросить мелкого на дороге и вернуться домой, но в итоге шёл с ним до конца улицы, потом обратно и за угол, куда вела уже другая тропинка. В той стороне высились дома, где жили старики и упрямые люди, считавшие, что на даче надо пахать. Каждое утро раньше всех у них включалось радио и раздавалось то гудение газонокосилки, то бензопилы, то ещё какой техники, которую мама не признавала как вид. Всё надо делать своими руками или не делать вообще. С трудом она приняла телевизор и электрическую плиту в своём доме и то лишь потому, что их купили бывшие мужья.

Так вот, улица, на которую Катя с Люси свернули, была образцовой: аккуратно подстриженная трава, ровные заборы, у некоторых даже в гаражах стояли машины.

— О, а тут живёт дедушкин сослуживец дядя Сёма! — ткнул пальцем в один из домов Люси. За высоким забором и правда сидел в кресле и читал газету серьёзный мужчина со странной причёской. При виде него хотелось отдать честь и по-пластунски уползти, чтобы не нагрузили ничем общественно-полезным. К счастью, к воплям детей местные были привычны и на Люси не обратили внимания, позволив утянуть его обратно на родную дорогу. Вместе, то пиная камни, то сражаясь на «мечах» — кривых палках, вырванных прямо из вылезших за ограждения кустов — они добрались до участка Еси Края.

Оттуда до сих пор валил дым, но ни паники, ни воплей «Гори сарай, гори и хата!» слышно не было. Любопытство в попе у Люси играло на полную катушку, и он с разбега запрыгнул на забор, повиснув на нём, как постиранное бельё. Катя тяжело вздохнул, но влез следом.

— Маня-я-я! — тихонько позвал сосед Еся свою то ли дочь, то ли жену, то ли ассистентку. Кем она там ему была, не знал никто, но девушка ходила мимо скамеек с бабушками так, будто страдала избирательной глухотой. Или наслаждалась чужим бешенством.

— Чего? — сердито откликнулись из дома. — Меня зовут Моне! Мо-не, а не Манэ или, прости господи, Маня!

— Да какая разница, сюда иди, — голос Если сменился с жалобного на деловой, и Моне, закатив глаза, подошла к нему посмотреть, что же такого интересного Еся нашёл в бочке, где до этого жёг неизвестную Кате дрянь. — Смотри, какая интересная реакция! Взаимодействие этих минералов с огнём было не изучено раньше, и я решил провести эксперимент…

Еся Край, по словам мамы, был доктором, и доктором гениальным, вот только талант создавать проблемы на пустом месте себе и другим вышел ему боком. Проколовшись на продаже наркотиков в детские дома Швейцарии, он спрятался под крылом у Большой Мамочки, которая любезно сделала для него всё, лишь бы продвинуть свой конфетный бизнес. Вроде бы это было уже после скончавшейся в муках карьеры певицы… Или до? А, неважно. В итоге Еся мать всё равно кинул, нашёл себе новых заступников и благополучно осел в Новомирском районе их посёлка городского типа. Маме хватало забот с детьми, поэтому она махнула на Есю рукой, но обиду затаила, о чём не уставала напоминать каждый день. Пилила она его за любую мелочь, и Катя с содроганием ждал дня, когда Еся подложит им под фундамент связку тротила.

Моне же… Ну, Катя не понимал, чего бабки так возмущались. Нормальная девушка, красивая, волосы красит в зелёный — значит, не зануда, как некоторые. Она кормила детей виноградом (невкусным) и иногда конфетами (слишком сладкими), а особо наглых любителей погулять по чужим огородам заставляла помогать ей по дому.

— Кыш, — шикнула она на Катю и Люси. Снятые с верёвки белоснежные простыни облепили её руки, как перья диковинной птицы. — Уходите, пока не заметил!

— Ла-а-адно, — разочарованно протянул Люси, скорчил печальную мордашку и постучал ногами по забору, словно хотел специально привлечь внимание всех соседей. Моне быстро вспорхнула в дом по хлипкому на вид крыльцу и вынесла в полотенце четыре ещё тёплых пирожка.

— С яблоками? — облизнулся Люси, и Моне, к удивлению Кати, ласково ему ответила:

— Да. Кушай на здоровье.

Бережно прижимая к груди пирожки, Люси скатился с забора и побежал следом за Катей. Тот сам не знал, куда шёл, но старался растянуть прогулку подольше, пока мать не хватилась его и не подняла крик. До встречи с Люси ему банально не с кем было играть и гулять: другие дети в посёлке или уже давно не дети, а подростки, или слишком малы, чтобы выйти со двора без взрослых. Не то чтобы мама запрещала Кате «дружить», нет. Просто… кому захочется общаться с таким, как он?

Наверняка и Люси сбежит, как только увидит его лицо.

— Будешь? — этот олух уселся на поваленное дерево у кромки леса и протянул Кате пирожок.

— Нет, спасибо, — в шарфе летом было жарко, но Катя никогда не снимал его при чужих. Поёрзал немного и отвернулся, чтобы Люси не совал ему под нос отломанный кусок пирожка, с которого на дерево падали кусочки яблок в сахаре. — Не хочу.

— М-м, — промычал Люси неодобрительно. — Это ты зря! Тогда мне больше достанется.

Катя ожидал, что мелкий сожрёт все четыре пирожка, и сильно удивился, когда в бездонной глотке исчез всего один. Он непонимающе смотрел на Люси, который облизывал пальцы, а затем вытирал их об шорты. Спросил — хрипло, тяжело выталкивая наружу слова:

— А эти кому?

— Один тебе, если всё-таки захочешь, — ответом была широкая улыбка от уха до уха.

Люси умел, оказывается, улыбаться только так — во всё лицо, словно вместо кожи и костей в нём была пластичная резина.

— И два для Саввы и Яшки, они позже приедут, там какая-то ерунда с машиной случилась.

Кто такие Савва и Яшка, Катя в тот день так и не узнал. Зато услышал сотню, не меньше, баек про житьё майора полиции в отставке Гарика Петровича Мартышкина, деда Люси. Этот мужик был ещё слишком бодр для своих лет, потому раскрывал преступления чаще, чем его сослуживцы бегали за кофе в перерывах между совещаниями. Ещё он был за ЗОЖ и приобщал к этому делу внука, из-за чего у Люси все колени и локти были помногу раз разбиты и заклеены пластырями вкривь и вкось. Гонял его дед нещадно, чаще всего по участку, но бывало и к лесу заставлял бежать, и через всё поле на ферму к Мининым, которые незваных гостей прогоняли тапками, вилами и иногда внезапными пожарами. После такого Люся был крепче, чем большинство детей, и совершенно не боялся ни воспитательных тумаков, ни криков.

— Тётя Дуся больнее бьёт, — признался мелкий, и без перехода полез к шавке, что бегала во дворе одного из коттеджей. Шавка громко лаяла и пыталась откусить Люси пальцы, а тому было весело, словно и не чувствовал он опасности. Катя подумал немного и пошёл вперёд, ожидая, что рано или поздно или шавке надоест, или Люси станет жалко себя, любимого. Спустя пару минут он правда догнал: красный и вспотевший, со следами царапин на пальцах, Люси светился от гордости.

— И зачем?

— Она девочку укусила, — помрачнел Люси. — Маленькую. Девочка шла мимо и никого не трогала, а собака пролезла под забором и набросилась на неё. Деда еле отодрал. А хозяева!..

Катя вспомнил: здесь жил Григорий Секиренко, глава местного ЖЭКа. Как говорила мама, подлый тип, ни копейки больше не даст ему якобы на ремонт дорог и заливку их асфальтом. «Три года подряд сдавали деньги, а дорог как не было, так и нет! Зато вторую машину себе купил, сволочь».

— Плохие люди.

— Угу.

Люси шмыгнул носом.

Они прошли водонапорную башню и сторожку Эддика, местного электрика, который не пил, но электричество обрубал за милую душу. Подношения принимал только в виде фруктов от красивых девушек, а на все вопли пенсионеров ковырялся в ухе и говорил: «Не нравится — чините сами с божьей помощью». На цыпочках прокрались мимо дома Бабы Яги, в миру странной тётки неопределённого возраста, которая терпеть не могла детей и прогоняла их чуть ли не метлой. Во двор к ней за вкусными яблоками лазили слишком часто, вот и ополчилась. Ещё она была единственным нормальным врачом на весь посёлок, так что спорить с ней не отваживалась даже мама. У любого могло неожиданно прихватить сердце или голову, что тогда, скорую ждать, которая приедет после дождика в обед? Поэтому Бабу Ягу уважали и любили, по крайней мере, официально.

— А теперь ты со мной дружишь? — неожиданно спросил Люси.

— Нет, — опешил от резкого поворота событий Катя, даже остановился, чтобы заглянуть в печальную мордашку Люси и подумать: блин, я ведь хочу! Только сказать не могу, во рту больно. И зубы трясутся от страха. — То есть, я не знаю!.. Можно подумать?

— До завтра, — строго кивнул Люси.

Это лучше, чем ничего. Мама вообще не давала своим детям права выбора.

— А почему ты хочешь со мной дружить?

— Ну, ты прикольный! — рассмеялся Люси, быстро сменив «строгость» на уже знакомую лыбу. — А сидел такой грустный у забора, вот я и решил, что гулять веселее! И я никого тут ещё не знаю, кроме Яшки и Саввы, поэтому хочу завести побольше друзей. Только деда сказал к вам домой не ходить и пироги не воровать, иначе неделю сидеть не смогу… Чего ты ржёшь?!

Катя давно не смеялся — слишком больно — но сейчас почему-то не смог удержать фырканья, глухого и хриплого, в кои-то веки похожего на нормальный человеческий смех.

— Эй, нечестно, дурак-дурак! — завопил Люси и начал колотить по плечу Кати ладонями, будто верил, что это правда может причинить ему вред. От смеха в животе закололо, на глазах выступили слёзы. — Ой всё, не дам тебе пирожок, раз ты вредничаешь!

— Ешь сам, — разрешил Катя, вытирая слёзы шарфом. Ему стало даже плевать, увидит Люси шрамы или нет. Причинить такую же боль, что и другие, этот нелепый пацан всё равно не сумеет. — А то мелкий, чтобы меня бить. Подрасти для начала.

Взгляд Люси неуловимо изменился, стал взрослее и тяжелее. Буквально пару мгновений он очень внимательно рассматривал лицо Кати, а затем… вскинул ладони к небу.

— Подрасту и победю… побежу… надеру тебе задницу! Лады?

Откуда слова такие знает только… Катя хмыкнул и пожал неожиданно сильную руку.

— Лады.

Домой он возвращался, как шпион, проникающий в стан врага — кружным путём, через дырки в чужих заборах, постоянно оглядываясь и стараясь не шуметь. Был велик шанс, что мать до сих пор возилась с грядками, обедом и младшими детьми, так что его отсутствия никто не заметил… А если и заметил, то побоялся ябедничать, чтобы первым не получить по шапке.

Так и вышло: ведро и кисть лежали на прежнем месте, окрашенный кусок забора успел высохнуть, а кисть с остатками краски — намертво прилипнуть к траве. В краске застряло несколько пчёл, почему-то не умерших ещё на подлёте от резкого запаха. Катя не стал их трогать, забрал ведро и потопал к дому. Пирожок с яблоками немного скрашивал перспективу остаться без еды за все прегрешения: мама умела выдумывать их из пустоты, как по щелчку пальцев. Даже если ты ни в чём не виноват, мать всё равно найдёт повод.

— Свезло тебе, — на кухне сидел Прокофий и читал книгу. Катя всегда знал — слишком умный, тяжело ему будет. — Мать спать легла и не спалила. Но знай, что в следующий раз я на тебя настучу. Не хочу огребать, пока ты шляешься невесть где.

В переводе на человеческий язык это означало «прикроешь меня за то, что сегодня я молчал». Язык у Прокофия был длинный, он мог разболтать любой секрет. Вряд ли Кате делались послабления за красивые глаза. Скорее всего старшему братцу просто не улыбалось взваливать всё на свои плечи, вот он и нашёл того, кем в случае опасности мог манипулировать. Он так думал, а Катя с ним не спорил.

— Как скажешь.

— То-то же, — ответ Прокофию понравился, и он вернулся к своему учебнику по внешкольному чтению за девятый класс. 

Воспользовавшись этим, Катя достал из холодильника питьевой йогурт и прошмыгнул в комнату, которую делил с Данькой и Олегом. Братья спали без задних ног на кровати, оставив Кате лишь самый край. Йогурт был холодным и кислым, но Катя выпил его весь, вытер рот, поморщившись по привычке (шрамы давно не болели), и лёг спать. Делиться с кем-то удивительным знакомством и странными — по большей части приятными, — впечатлениями он не собирался. Ещё чего, у них семья эгоистов, каждый сам за себя, так что никто не посмеет заставить Катю отдавать остальным своего «друга». Даже если на следующий день Люси передумает и найдёт товарища по играм интереснее, себе самому Катя мог признаться: этот день был самым весёлым и лёгким за всю его недолгую жизнь.

_Пожар_

Восьмую сестру, которую мать однажды привела в дом, звали не по-русски — Бадерхаят. Возможно, потому, что её отец был татаром и благополучно смылся, оставив матери ребёнка с неблагозвучным именем. Хитрые жопы эти татары, думал Катя, везде найдут выгоду. Девочка от этого, впрочем, страдала сильнее всего — миленькая, с непропорциональным носом на смуглом лице, она выделялась среди других детей, как роза в саду ромашек. Так выразился Прокофий, потому что Катя таких сравнений не знал и сказал бы проще, спроси кто его мнения. Бедная Бадерхаят была красивой и несчастной девочкой, которой не повезло родиться в семье Шарлотенко. Едва она переступила порог, её тут же переименовали в Брюлле, потому что мама в тот день очень хотела именно такой десерт, и ни о чём другом думать не могла.

— Добро пожаловать! — сказал ей тогда Прокофий с льстивой улыбочкой, опустив окончание фразы: «в клуб брошенных детей с жуткими именами». Катя отмалчивался, ведь не был уверен, что новоиспечённая Брюлле не бросится на него с ножом, как это однажды сделала малышка Прасковья. Чудесный ребёнок трёх лет, зарезавший двух куриц на заднем дворе дома, чтобы вызвать духа матерного гномика. Матери об этом не сказали, куриц запекли с чесноком, а Прасковью вежливо попросили больше так не делать. 

Она, кажется, поняла, но с тех пор Катя старался не задевать её и не поворачиваться спиной. Мало ли что.

Брюлле была не такой. Она тихо плакала, зарывшись лицом в подушку, потому что с рождения жила с папой в Райскокущинском районе, далеко от железной дороги и близко к морю. Плавала, собирала янтарь и ракушки, не знала горя и забот. Увы, время «превращения комка какашек в сознательную личность» закончилось, и мать потребовала дочь обратно. Имела право, так что её папаша не особо-то и спорил — жизнь ему явно была дороже.

— Страшила! — кричали ей во дворе. Городские, которых родители привозили на лето в посёлок, часто позволяли себе слишком многое. Из-за этого рядом с Брюлле всегда находился кто-то из старших, не позволяя до конца растоптать девчонке чувство собственного достоинства. Она же держалась молодцом и почти не вздрагивала, слыша обидные слова. В их посёлке городского типа терпеть издевательства было сложно. Дети здесь были не пуганными, злыми, опасными. Катя, пока не вырос, никогда не ходил один, а в случае проблем решал их кулаками. Но он был всё-таки мальчиком, и никто ему и слова не сказал бы за чужие разбитые носы и синяки. А Брюлле не могла драться, «онажедевочка». Брюлле не могла ответить обидчикам в их же духе, она вообще ничего не могла — только стоять, слушать и глотать слёзы.

Так тянулось около двух месяцев, во время которых Катя почти не видел Люси и много времени проводил с новой сестрой. Жалел её. В душе шевелилось что-то такое… Желание оберегать, наверное. Прокофий назвал бы это слабостью. Но Катя в его же книгах читал о сострадании и о том, что маленькие люди должны держаться вместе.

*

Мама придумала кучу очень срочных дел, с которыми Катя провозился до обеда и лишь после него смог выбраться с участка и побежать к полю. Раньше оно было наполовину бесхозным. Одну половину выкупили Минины, городские особых голубых кровей, и никого на эту территорию не пускали. Забора или собак, конечно, не было, но все знали и так, что ходить там не следует. Другая половина уже лет десять как зарастала сорняками, ромашками и крапивой на радость детям, обожающим искать там дикую землянику и неприятности. Брюлле любила сидеть под надёжным укрытием кустов и высокой травы, рассматривать божьих коровок и плести что-то девчачье из обрезков ткани.

Вместо привычной мирной картины Катя увидел троих мальчишек из соседнего посёлка за железной дорогой — беднее, чем их, полного старых домов ещё советской застройки и людей, зависть для которых была вторым именем. Мать презрительно называла их нищебродами и попрошайками и говорила, что подобную грязь надо выжигать. К счастью, её бредни давно никто не слушал, а поднимать старые связи ради далёких соседей ей было лень.

Дети пришли оттуда и стояли над перепуганной Брюлле.

Они кричали:

— Пугало! Пу-га-ло! — и Катя соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не захотелось в этот момент выбить им все зубы.

— Не трожьте её!

— Вали, уродец, — огрызнулся один из мальчишек. Они были старше, выше и сильнее. Типичные хулиганы, как в ужастиках того автора… как его там… Из головы вылетело. Такие хулиганы, у которых обязательно проблемы в семье и нож в кармане. Или осколок от разбитой каким-нибудь алкашом из местных бутылки.

— Сам вали! — Катя бросился на ближайшего мальчишку и повалил его на землю. Брюлле, беззвучно плачущая всё это время, вскрикнула. Второй гад схватил её за руки, удерживая на месте, а третий поднёс к лицу осколок.

— Смотри, рыдает! Вот тебе за твою жирную мамашу и братьев, и вообще…

Перед глазами Кати поплыли красные круги. Он изо всех сил рванул к Брюлле, но поваленный враг схватил его за ногу и потащил назад. В итоге Катя беспомощно пропахал носом траву и услышал тонкий слабый стон, похожий на щебет птенца, выпавшего из гнезда.

— Суки!

Со стороны кровь напоминала клубничное варенье. Катя любил сладкое, но кровь на лице Брюлле вызывала гнев, отчаяние и страх, а никак не голод. Если бы он мог, то вцепился бы в шеи этим уродам и загрыз их насмерть.

— И ты сам не лучше, — хмыкнул тот, с осколком. — Страшный, пиздец. Тебя мать из какой задницы достала, а?

Его ударили в живот. В спину. Свернувшись калачиком, Катя терпел валющиеся градом удары. Было больно, но совсем рядом хныкала Брюлле, поэтому он должен был вынести всё — и помочь ей. Хреновый из него старший брат.

Справа раздался смутно знакомый голос:

— Отвалите от них! — и удары почему-то прекратились. С трудом разогнувшись и убрав руки от живота, Катя увидел спину в красной майке. Малявка Люси стоял перед ним, как самая крепкая в мире стена, а двое мальчишек едва ли старше его самого наступали на уродцев со стеклом.

— Что вы нам сделаете?!

— У вас стекло, а у нас труба, — ухмыльнулся один из неожиданных помощников. Он был бледный, кудрявый и какой-то пристукнутый на вид. Водопроводная труба, ржавая и кривая, в его руках смотрелась нелепо, но махал пацан своим оружием весьма умело.

— Кто кого? — подал голос второй. — И вообще, разве вам мамаши не говорили, что нельзя играть с огнём?

— О чём ты?

Катя сощурился и рассмотрел в руках второго, чернявого, зажигалку. Детям обычно не давали спички, чтобы они не спалили к чертям весь посёлок, но этот явно знал, где достать то, что запрещено. Без колебаний чернявый поднёс зажигалку к сухому листу пшеницы. Растение загоралось плохо, но всё-таки дым от него пошёл. Дальше дело удачи и направления ветра — перекинется на участок Мининых или пронесёт?

Уроды со стеклом побледнели. Поняли, что если не унесут ноги, то выносить потом будут уже их.

— Псих конченый!

Чернявый ухмыльнулся и подпалил ещё один лист. Наверное, достань он из карманов пистолет, эффект не был бы таким сильным. Бежали уродцы быстрее ветра, а пламя тем временем, к огромному сожалению чернявого, немного почадило и с тихим «пуф» погасло.

— Жаль, — вздохнул чернявый и спрятал зажигалку. — Я хотел как Русик всё спалить к чертям, а потом смотреть со стороны на пожар, типа крутой.

— Тебя бы потом на скорой также как Русика увезли, — скривился пацан с трубой. — Или Баба Яга лечила, чтобы не помер.

Честно говоря, страх перед Бабой Ягой был меньшей из проблем Кати — здесь и сейчас, по крайней мере. Не обращая внимания на сильную резь в животе и тошноту, он подполз к Брюлле и осторожно положил её голову себе на колени. Поперёк лица девочки сочился сукровицей жуткий шрам.

— Б-братик… — шмыгнула носом Брюлле и через силу выдавила улыбку. Ей было больно, очень больно, но за два месяца Катя успел хорошо узнать её характер. Будет терпеть до последнего и молчать, словно партизан на допросе.

— Тихо. Лежи. Всё будет хорошо.

От волнения Катя говорил невнятно, но Брюлле, к счастью, его понимала. Люси со своими друзьями сбились в нелепую кучку, которая тихо шушукалась, обсуждая «план действий».

— К Бабе Яге нельзя, она далеко, — решил пацан с трубой. Он был, похоже, самым взрослым и потому главным. — Мамка ваша… с ней понятно. Пошли с нами. Только кровь смыть надо. Яшка, дай воды, в рюкзаке была ж…

Яшка — чернявый — поднял с земли старый потрёпанный рюкзак и вывалил из него кучу всего сразу: и бутылку воды, и верёвку, и набор перочинных ножей, и коробки спичек, и газовую горелку, какой обычно растапливали печь.

— У нас есть секретное место, спрячемся там и обработаем рану. Люська постоянно себе что-то режет, однажды гвоздём ногу продырявил, а ещё чуть без глаза не остался.

Катя очень запоздало подумал, что надо бы спросить имя. Но не спросил, бережно гладя сестру по волосам и больше ни о чём не думая. Имя — фигня. Не важно, как тебя зовут. Важно, что ты при этом за человек: дерьмо или нормальный.

— Хорошо. Я понесу.

Яшка с интересом уставился на Катины шрамы, ведь во время побоев шарф развязался и валялся где-то рядом. Плевать. К тому же Яшка ничего не сказал, только помог Кате устроить Брюлле на спине и даже поправил ей волосы, чтобы не мешали. Крови после умывания стало чуточку меньше.

По пути Люси безостановочно болтал, отвлекая Катю и Брюлле от боли, Яшка мрачно пялился по сторонам, а пацан с трубой, назвавшийся Саввой, обстоятельно и терпеливо объяснял, как они здесь вообще оказались.

По его словам, поле Люси не очень нравилось — деревьев нет, жарко, скучно, играть не с кем. Но земляника правда росла то тут, то там, и мелкому было весело набирать её полные горсти и нести братьям хвастаться. На хвосте он частенько приносил рой ос, каких-нибудь особо противных жаб и сынка Секиренко, который думал, что раз его батя «главнюк», то и ему можно. Со всем этим мальчишки справлялись без труда и даже не думали, что встрянут сегодня в почти семейную драму.

— Люси за тебя поручился, — предупредил Яшка, когда они добрались до «секретного» места. — Не трепись об этом. Иначе худо будет.

Лес был редким и не то чтобы очень большим, но дед Люси всё-таки умудрился сбацать внуку и его друзьям настоящий дом на дереве. Катя оценил.

— Понял, — ответил он и послушно забрался по верёвочной лестнице наверх, надеясь, что Брюлле не свалится и ничего себе не сломает. В доме было мало места и при этом, как ни странно, появлялось ощущение уюта. Лежал матрас в углу, валялись комиксы и подушки, на видном месте (на погнутом гвозде, который видно и продырявил когда-то Люси ногу) висела аптечка. Больше всего дом напоминал кое-как прибранный чердак, куда сваливали все старые и ненужные хозяевам вещи.

Совсем как они с Брюлле.

— Клади сюда, — скомандовал Савва. — Эй, ты слышишь? Не бойся, я помогу. Немного умею лечить, меня в городе натаскали. Яшка, дай аптечку, Люсь, чайник поставь, только не спали всё, прошу…

Причудливым образом соединяя уговоры, обещания и непонятные Кате медицинские термины, Савва ловко обработал чем-то остро пахнущим рану Брюлле и выдавил сверху из тюбика густую зелёную мазь.

— Что это? — спросил Катя, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок. Только бы не вырвало, во рту уже чувствовался кислый привкус. Он держался из-за сестры, но когда та задремала, укрытая клетчатым пледом, держать лицо стало не перед кем.

— Не знаю. Какая-то мазь, мне помогло, — пожал плечами Савва. Ожог на глазу он не скрывал. Не слишком похоже на «помогло». С теми, кто делится лекарствами, впрочем, лучше не спорить. — И Яшке тоже, когда его АК-47 горячей кочергой по спине шибанул.

— Кто?..

— Зуров, сволочь, — буркнул Яшка. — Полковник какой-то там части, на другом конце посёлка живёт, среди этих ваших, блатных.

Это Кате ни черта не объяснило: закон он не нарушал и из «ментов поганых» знал только дядю Мишу, который окопался себе на участке и носа оттуда не высовывал, и бомжа Кузьму, оказавшегося при близком знакомстве подполковником в запасе.

— Сволочь, — на всякий случай согласился Катя и прижал руку ко рту. Резь в животе усилилась, терпеть уже не было сил. Правильно истолковав его жест, Савва пододвинул Кате тазик.

Люси сделал чай, приволок откуда-то бутерброды, но Катя отказался — его всё ещё мутило и потряхивало. Зато чай на травах был вкусным и сладким.

— Что мамаше скажешь? — Яшка крутил примус, странную штуковину, от которой пахло газом и медью. Над его головой покачивалась лампочка без плафона.

— Упали, — не правду же ей говорить! — Много раз. Или свалились с велосипеда.

— У тебя есть велик? — завистливо присвистнул Яшка. — Кру-у-уто!

— Не у меня, а у Прокофия, — поправил его Катя. И скромно добавил: — Когда я вырасту, то куплю себе мотоцикл.

Теперь свистели все трое, глядя на Катю так, как никто никогда на него не смотрел — с восхищением. Было даже как-то неловко.

— Взял у брата велик, чтобы покатать малую, — повторил Савва. — Такая себе отмазка, но может сработать. И это, если станет хуже — иди всё-таки к Бабе Яге, за бутылку она поможет.

Сейчас бутылки у них не было. А за «большое спасибо» никто не помогает, даже злые старые ведьмы.

— А тётя Дуся? — вклинился в разговор Люси. — Она ж всегда нас защищала, когда деда злился!

— К ней пилить далеко, — возразил Яшка. — И сперва она нам всем всыплет, отругает, а уже потом начнёт рыдать и обнимать, причитая, какие мы бедные и несчастные.

Про тётю Дусю не слышал только ленивый. Бывшая комбайнёрша, она притворялась, что терпеть не может детей, а на самом деле охотно кормила всех, кто к ней приходил клянчить угощение и редко, когда было хорошее настроение, учила чему-нибудь полезному. Как драться, носки зашить, машину завести. Мировая, в общем, тётка. Почти такая же большая, как мама Кати, но добрая.

— Значит, будем отмазываться, — решил Катя и покосился в окно. Оно было собрано из… ну, допустим, палок и листьев, а не палок и кое-чего другого, поэтому осенью и тем более зимой не защитило бы от ледяного ветра. — Темнеет. Нам пора. Спасибо.

Катя настолько редко благодарил других людей, что почти забыл, как это правильно делать. В порыве чувств Люси крепко обнял его, попав по свежим синякам, ойкнул, извинился и предложил кусочек колбасы, невесть как оставшийся в пакете. Катя отказался, спустился вниз и даже сумел не разбудить Брюлле, которая крепко заснула. Правда, стонала во сне.

— Она поправится, — Савва хлопнул его по плечу намного аккуратнее, а Яшка с Люси проводили к выходу из леса, откуда Катя уже сам мог добраться домой. Возле большого камня, служившего этой маленькой лесной банде ориентиром, они разошлись, как в море корабли. Катя улыбнулся своим мыслям и подумал, что дружить с Люси не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере его «семья» почти такая же ненормальная, как и Катина.

Отличный повод для дружбы — общая боль.

Дома Катя получил от матери по первое число, но Брюлле не тронули, и это самое главное.

_Кто ходит в гости по утрам_

— Опять?

— Угу.

— Да хватит, ты его уже третий раз за лето красишь.

— Я рад, что зимой не занимаюсь этим.

— Да уж, отдирать лёд такая ску-у-ука… О, кстати! Пошли воровать яблоки у дяди Миши!

Катя опустил банку с краской — на этот раз позитивного зелёного цвета, как молодая трава — и вытер руки о штаны. Люси за высоким забором было почти не видно, но для него это не проблема. За последние пару лет Катя здорово вырос и смотрел свысока даже на Прокофия, который был, конечно, тоже немаленьким, но не до такой степени. Удобно подглядывать за соседями.

— Своих мало?

— Свои не нужно воровать, — мудро сказал Люси. — Чужие веселее, да и убегать потом с ними — целое приключение. Ну давай, ты же всё равно не хочешь красить этот дурацкий забор!

Против правды не попрёшь. И забор, и мамины требования с криками, и куча детей, которые будто бы размножались почкованием, изрядно Катю достали. Он жил в посёлке круглый год, скоро заканчивал школу и мечтал выбраться в большой город подальше от родичей. А для этого нужно было сберечь остатки нервной системы и не попасть матери под горячую руку.

Ай, чёрт с ним.

— Пошли.

У дяди Миши тоже случилось пополнение. Приехали племянник и племянница из города, по какой линии и откуда они вообще взялись, никто не знал, но бабки обожали обсуждать их каждое утро. Катя наслушался всякого. И что парень с зелёными волосами и серьгами в ушах на самом деле бандит и хулиган, и что девица с розовыми волосами — обалдеть они там в своём городе модные! — гулящая, как настоящая ведьма, а ещё ведёт «бьюти-блог», о чём всем подряд рассказывает и суёт под нос длиннющие ноготочки. Девица была красивая, да, вся такая готичная и в платьях, но эмо Кате не нравились.

Наташа и Жорик редко сидели дома; Жорик шатался по округе, постоянно теряясь и находя верную дорогу только благодаря невероятной интуиции и воле случая. Наташа же безуспешно пыталась найти подруг или хотя бы устроиться в местную начальную школу учительницей ИЗО, но что-то у неё пока не складывалось. Видать, гороскоп на год был неудачный.

— Стой на стрёме, — Люси с ловкостью, достойной его фамилии, забрался на дерево и начал сбрасывать оттуда самые красивые и спелые плоды. Большинство Катя ловил в специально для этого снятую майку, но некоторые всё равно попадали то в плечо, то в голову. Когда град из яблок закончился, Люси спрыгнул, отряхнул руки и вместе с Катей побежал прочь. 

Катя мог поклясться, что за углом в тени дома стоял шезлонг, на котором кто-то сидел с газетой. Возможно, племянники так утомили бывшего мента, что он простил наглым соседям эти несчастные яблоки. Кислые, как вся их жизнь.

— Федя-я-я! — заорал Люси, не дойдя и метра до самого странного дома в их посёлке. Все люди как люди, а Федя (по паспорту тоже Катя, но Фхламин) строил себе ни много ни мало дом-корабль с мачтой, парусами и надувной лодкой, у которой была голова овцы вместо привычной русалки. Из-за своего оригинального мышления и привычки гнать не самогон, а квас, с ним тусовались все неформалы посёлка. Каким чудом Катя примазался к ним, он и сам не знал. Люси в первый день знакомства с Федей сказал «это мой друг», и всё, пути назад уже не было.

— Чего орёшь? — стук молотка разносился далеко. Многие приходили ругаться и ворчали на дрель-стамески-скрежет, но после того как Федя мизинцем починил ближайшим ворчунам всю сантехнику и трубы подачи газа, никто больше и вякнуть не смел. — Заходи, осторожно, тут ацетон, а там свежий бетон, не надо оставлять в нём свой автограф… Гляди, какой я руль сделал, закачаешься!

Люси мигом забыл про яблоки и бросился смотреть. Во двор, услышав голоса, вышла Ника Рябинова. Никто не знал точно, сколько ей на самом деле лет и откуда она родом. Просто в какой-то момент она вместе с Федей выкупила большой кусок земли и помогала его обустраивать. Кажется, чертежи какие-то старые нашла или закупками занималась, не разобрать теперь. Катя вежливо ей кивнул и высыпал яблоки в стоявшее рядом с крыльцом корыто.

— Красивые татуировки, — сказала Ника со своей фирменной полуулыбкой. — Не занёс в них какую-нибудь заразу?

Потрясающая женщина. И чувство юмора на высоте.

— Вашими молитвами, — уклончиво ответил Катя, прекрасно зная, что Ника атеистка.

Он залез по трапу на крышу дома-корабля и устроился на тёплой черепице, наблюдая свысока за всем, что происходило во дворе. Здесь всегда бегала куча народу. Мелкий пацан Бабы Яги, то ли внук, то ли сын, обожал сладкую вату и мечтал стать врачом. Шулер и балабол Яся Цукерман был евреем, но щедрым, и обычно не жалел последней рубахи ближнему своему.

— Слышал, ты хочешь в кондитеры податься, — на крыше, оказывается, он сидел не один. За трубой в форме всё той же овцы прятался Тимур с книжкой. Это как Ника с книжкой, только Тимур. Разница была в том, что Ника читала исторические труды и «Повесть временных лет», а Тимур зубрил названия костей на латыни. В свободное время они оба, кажется, развлекались составлением плана по захвату мира.

— Есть немного, — откликнулся Катя. — Люблю сладкое.

— К Мининым не иди, — посоветовал Тимур непередаваемым голосом. В нём смешались досада, ехидство и старая обида. — Они после детских игрушек решили перейти на конфеты. Дохлый номер. С ними ещё Еся связался, так что…

— Больно надо. Я сам по себе.

Тимур посмотрел на Катю с уважением, спросил про заживление татуировок (сам же и набивал), из вежливости поговорил немного о погоде и ценах на юань и снова уткнулся в книжку. Катя знал, что он прав. Мама держала в посёлке все продуктовые магазины и кондитерские, в городе тоже ей принадлежали многие лавки. Найти что-то «чистое» было трудно, но Катя надеялся на везение. Люси вон везучий, как дьявол, может, поделится своей удачей. На всех хватит. К тому же одна из сестёр недавно сбежала, отказавшись выходить за выбранного мамой мужа, и открыла свою булочную. Катя получил от неё два письма — одна с фотографией напротив вывески в итальянском стиле, а второе было приглашением на свадьбу. Если верить Прокофию, который всё про всех знал, Лолита нашла себе настоящего иностранца-мафиозо-гангстера и благополучно прибрала к рукам весь его клан. 

Для женщин их семьи это было нормой.

Формально Тимур тоже был из городских. Его мелкого родители отправили «на дачу» к дальнему родственнику, тому самому Русику, и Тимур как-то незаметно прижился. Пускай он приезжал только на лето поправить здоровье и поесть жутко полезных ягод, всё равно умудрился связаться с Люси и компанией, а от него, как известно, ещё никто не уходил. Сложно сказать, поладили ли родичи Тимура с дедом Люси, но масштабной войны до сих пор не случилось. Кате было, в общем-то, плевать на их отношения, но ничего против Тимура он не имел и даже мог разговаривать с ним дольше минуты. Обычно ехидный медбрат, медсват и патологоанатом на полставки сторонился людей и маячил где-то позади, напоминая в патовых ситуация, что он-де предупреждал, а вы, дебилы, не слушали. Люси же заставлял его вылазить из своей скорлупы и поневоле вместе со всеми творить безумства. По себе Катя знал, как это может быть весело и приятно.

— Кстати, рядом с нами дом сдают, — сказал вдруг Люси. — Мой друг хочет приехать вместе с батей. У того нога больная, а тут свежий воздух и огород сделать можно…

— Причём тут огород к ноге? — удивился Яся Цукерман. Незнакомых людей он здраво опасался.

— Так у него два бати! Один нормальный, готовит потрясающе, вот ему-то огород и нужен. Шеф-повар на пенсии или типа того.

— А второй?

— Второй мудак, — отрезал Люси. — Увижу — сразу рожу набью.

«Какая прелесть» проступило на лицах всех. Чудесное начало знакомства с родителями лучшего друга. В духе Люси на сто… нет, тысячу процентов.

После долгого рассказа про друга Санька, его двух отцов, братьев и сеструху, а ещё неведомую Надю Мандаринову, которая могла купить всё, но только тянула из других несуществующие долги, Люси наконец вспомнил, что хотел приключаться. За приключениями он потащился к участкам «илиты», где жил сослуживец деда, бомж Кузьма и Боря Солончук, которого в армию взяли явно по чужим анализам, а оставили за красивые глаза. У них всегда водилось мясо: каждые выходные эти типы приезжали жарить шашлыки, зимой — париться в бане. Катя хотел было напомнить, что у АК-47 есть ружьё и он обязательно им воспользуется, но увидел предвкушение на лице Люси… и уступил.

Мясо так мясо. Хуже уже быть не могло, так?

Возле участка они встретили Жорика. Жорик выглядел так, будто вышел в магазин за пивом, а оказался почему-то на Северном полюсе. Озадаченно потирая крашеные в цвет катиного забора волосы, Жорик ворчал что-то похожее на «ну кто так строит!».

— Потерялся? — в лоб спросил Люси.

— Гуляю, — ответил Жорик с выражением лица «гуляй отсюда и ты», но на самом деле Люси он был рад. На Катю Жорик смотрел как на неизбежное и уже привычное зло. Смирился, видимо, что его друг детства (судя по рассказам самого Люси) водится со всякими подозрительными типами.

— Тогда помоги там стырить мясо!

Миссия «пробраться через забор незамеченными» казалась Кате невыполнимой с самого начала. Люси просто не умел быть тихим. И вместо того, чтобы бесшумно перепрыгнуть бетонного монстра в два катиных роста, он сделал это же, но громко — топая, свистя и не обращая никакого внимания на хозяев участка, которые прекрасно его видели. Ладонь Жорика прилипла к лицу, Катя честно не знал, что сказать, кроме «это фиаско, братан». К счастью, необходимость озвучивать бородатые мемы отпала сама по себе.

Люси схватил прямо с тарелки три шампура с готовым мясом и, размахивая ими, как мечами, побежал обратно. Вслед ему нёсся мат, смех Бори, который это мясо только что жарил и, кажется, ни капли не возражал против бесплатного зрелища. А Зуров как был уродом лет восемь назад, так им и остался. Он стрелял метко — настоящие боевые снаряды едва не зацепили Люси, который успел отпрыгнуть в последний момент.

— Спасибо за еду, дядь!

— Только попадись мне! — рычал в ответ Зуров, которого от убийства с тяжкими телесными удерживал всё тот же забор, сложная система открытия ворот и Кузьма, повисший на плечах с фаталистичным «ну украл и ладно, зачем переживать? Остынь». Последнее сработало — во всяком случае погони за ними не устроили, а Люси, объев мясо и поджаристый лучок, поделил добычу поровну. То, что осталось.

С уловом и минимальными потерями они потопали обратно кружным путём. Мимо дома Бабы Яги, возле сторожки Эдика и особняка Вики, дочки депутата. С ней Люси тоже дружил. Трудно было найти в посёлке человека, который был бы к Люси равнодушен. Его или любили, или ненавидели. Среднего не дано.

— Катюха-а-а-а! — раздался громоподобный голос маман. Катя вздрогнул и нервно подтянул шейный платок повыше. В свои семнадцать он думал, что перерос страх перед ней, но никогда ещё так не ошибался. — Где тебя носит?! Забор щас развалится, а ну бегом сюдой и чтобы к вечеру всё было покрашено!

Жорик ему в спину, конечно, поражал, но в магазин за пивом и какими-то пластиковыми брюликами для Наташки зашёл (не без помощи Люси). Ну и кто теперь маменькин сынок/подкаблучник?

Забор Катя ненавидел всей душой дальше больше, чем тупых братьев и сволочь-Прокофия. Последний по-прежнему много болтал и учился в театральном, появляясь на даче от силы два раза за лето. Спасибо ему, хоть какая-то радость в жизни появилась.

— Тебе помочь? — вместо маман во дворе ждала Прасковья. Она поправляла белое платье и улыбалась так нежно, что никто не заподозрил бы в ней ребёнка с кровожадным оскалом и ножом за спиной.

— Банку подержи, — вздохнул Катя, опуская кисть в зелёную жижу. Краска потекла по дереву, перекрывая прежний малиновый цвет. — Если запачкаешься, платье уже не отстираешь. Выбрасывать придётся.

— Мама новое купит, — отмахнулась Прасковья, мамина любимица. — Не переживай так. А у тебя тут что-то…

Она привстала на цыпочки и сняла с шарфа Кати кусочек лука. Покрутила между пальцами и, пожав плечами, отправила в рот. Она знала, что он знает, что она знает, и обоим этого хватало для мирного сосуществования. По-своему Катя её даже уважал. Вырасти такой первоклассной стервой могла не каждая дочь Маши Шарлотенко.

— Вкусненько, — Прасковья облизала пальцы и вздохнула. — Но тортики лучше! Я вечером испеку пудинг, мама просила. Будешь?

Отказываться от такого предложения было опасно. Катя вовремя заметил стальной блеск в глазах сестры и промычал что-то одобрительное. Он хорошо помнил, как она лет в семь, считая себя страшной, вырезала на лбу «третий глаз». С тех пор носит чёлку, потому что мама оплачивать пластическую операцию до свадьбы отказалась. Наказала за дурость. И зря — может, Прасковья этого и добивалась? Чтобы никто замуж не взял.

Слабо верилось. Мать была готова сбагрить бесконечных дочерей и сыновей кому угодно, кто мог отвалить за них хорошее приданое или ощутимую выгоду в будущем. Поэтому многие сбегали и ни одна не возвращалась обратно. Кому захочется, в конце-то концов… Катя был рад, что родился с изъяном, который не исправить никакими операциями.

Порченый товар. Его можно ставить в пример остальным и хвалить, но отправлять чинить и красить забор каждое лето. И если раньше Катю всё устраивало, то с тех пор, как он встретил Люси, в душе начала зреть р`еволюция, как говорил их местная знаменитость и массовик-затейник, Иван Иванович Иванов.

А если р`еволюция зовёт, то какие к чертям собачьим заборы?

_Свадьба пела и плясала_

Через два года случилось страшное: Катя купил мотоцикл, а Прасковью решили-таки выдать замуж.

Причём вторая новость затмила первую и на заявление Кати, что он поступил в кулинарный колледж в другом городе и жить с мамой больше не будет, ему не вломили «за хамство» и вообще проигнорировали. Прасковья стала для мамы центром вселенной, а организация её свадьбы — идеей фикс. С изумлением Катя наблюдал, как сестру упаковывают в разные платья, красят, делают причёски и говорят, какая же она славная-добрая-нежная, настоящий десерт, так бы и слопала. А всего-то нужно было познакомиться с отцом Санька, который друг Люси, который поселился со всем своим табором родственников через дом от них. Отцов правда было двое, и первый — усатый и суровый старый моряк Зеффген, — мужиком оказался классным. Готовил, как бог, пинал наглую детвору без жалости, зато кормил голодных так, что те от него не уходили, а катились. 

Второй же оказался типичным домашним тираном, у которого все дети ходили по струнке и даже назывались в быту номерами по возрастанию. Санёк был третьим и, как водится в сказках, нелюбимым сыном.

Что не помешало сосватать его Прасковье по простой причине — он тоже шикарно готовил, а одного этого маман хватило, чтобы воспылать к будущему зятю горячей любовью. Плюс какие-то там плюшки от семейки, акции-доходы-сотрудничество и прочая чушь, разбираться в которой Кате было лень.

Откуда у Санька второй батя и куда пропала их якобы слабая здоровьем мама, история тактично умалчивала. Люси говорил, что они там все поголовно уроды, ну да его отношение к родственникам Санька было известно уже давно. Катю сильнее волновало настроение сестры, которую мотало от слепого обожания до маниакального желания выпотрошить Санька, как кулёк с конфетами.

Накануне одного из смотров Катя зашёл к Прасковье в комнату. Она сидела перед большим зеркалом и расчёсывала волосы. Контур третьего глаза был воспалён и выглядел нездоровым — значит, снова царапала, пытаясь то ли затереть следы былой глупости, то ли сделать их как можно более заметными.

— Чего тебе? — от ласкового сахарного голоса не осталось и намёка. Прасковья говорила зло и нервно, скрываясь на истерический смех. Катя знал: она пила антидепрессанты и ходила к психологу в городе, а ещё до ужаса боялась, что мать перестанет её любить. На самом деле все они боялись когда-то того же. Потом переросли и поняли, что любви им не светит. Надо искать самим. А Прасковья, как маленькая наивная девочка, до сих пор мечтала встретить прекрасного принца и жить с ним долго и счастливо.

И что мама однажды скажет: «Я тебя очень люблю, доченька».

Но она не скажет. Никогда.

— Хотел удачи пожелать, — сказал Катя и, дождавшись кивка, приблизился. Волосы у Прасковьи были красивыми, густыми. Их приятно заплетать в косы, чем Катя и занялся. Десяток сестёр научили его и не такому. — Не убей мужа после первой брачной ночи.

Прасковья задушенно хохотнула.

— Не знаю, — сказала она. — Мне страшно. Я его люблю и ненавижу одновременно. Люблю за то, что он есть и такой… такой!.. А ненавижу за всё остальное. За то, что он меня любит.

Катя не мог ничего ответить на это, поэтому наклонился, стащил платок и аккуратно поцеловал Прасковью в затылок. Зеркало послушно отразило её заплаканное лицо и его выступавшие из-под нижней губы клыки и кривые шрамы, удерживающие нижнюю челюсть на месте.

На смотринах Катя снова красил забор.

Пока второй отец — Дмитрий — любезничал с маман, а его старшие сыновья приставали к другим девушкам семьи, Катя сбежал от них и решил, что не хочет больше участвовать в этом фарсе. Тем более в заборе недавно появилась трещина, которую надо бы заделать…

Прасковья и Санёк выглядели так, будто пришли на собственные похороны.

— Эй! — услышал Катя тихое. — Пс! Глянь сюды.

Он присел и увидел Люси, который в такой же позе устроился по ту сторону забора. На нём была старая соломенная шляпа и новая красная майка, очень похожая на жилетку, в которой он носился ребёнком. Сердце кольнуло. Не больно, а так… почти приятно.

— Сегодня не получится погулять, — предупредил Катя на случай, если Люси случайно не слышал и не видел столпотворения во дворе. — У нас смотрины.

— Я знаю, — серьёзно ответил Люси. — Санёк всю ночь не спал, рассказывал нам, какая Прасковья замечательная.

В голове что-то щёлкнуло.

— Ты же не собрался сорвать свадьбу?!

— Не-а. Саньку твоя сестра нравится. Она ничего. Но меня бесит, что нас вы не позвали! Мы тоже его семья и даже больше, чем эти…

Катя почесал в затылке. Как донести до маман, что вот этот мальчишка и его дружки должны праздновать вместе со всеми, он понятия не имел. К тому же Санёк держался так, словно не хотел подставлять Люси под гнев своего дурного папаши. Второй даже не пришёл, сказав, что с лицемерами не общается. А Прасковью, кстати, пригласил в гости. Сказал, что знает отличный рецепт лимонного пирога с кремом.

В его вселенной это было сродни отцовскому благословению.

— А ну-ка, отойди!

— Что ты…

Люси по ту сторону забора отошёл, надвинул шляпу на глаза и прыгнул. Сперва Катя не понял, что он пытался сделать. Забор строился на совесть многими поколениями семьи, сломать его могло только время и термиты. Однако Люси с упорством барана прыгал на него то ногами, то плечом, фыркал, вставал и пробовал снова. В какой-то момент Катя забыл, что нужно дышать — потому что кроме очевидного акта вандализма происходило что-то такое, чему нельзя было дать названия.

Люси ломал чёртов забор, пока тот не треснул глубоко внутри и не начал рассыпаться прямо на глазах. Это было нелогично, неправильно и не подтверждалось законами физики, но Катя видел, как падали им же прибитые доски и вырывались с комьями земли старые деревяшки. Треск стоял оглушительный.

— Что… Что за хрень?!

Люси, отряхнув от пыли свою шляпу, вышел из-за дома к замершей толпе сватов и хозяев участка. Сцена напоминала игру «море волнуется, раз», когда надо было по приказу ведущего остановиться в любой, даже самой неудобной позе.

— Привет! А я тут пришёл друга со свадьбой поздравить, — спокойно пройдя мимо Дмитрия и братьев Санька, Люси взял с ближайшего стола кусок яблочного пирога и отправил весь его в рот. Прожевал и спросил с искренним недоумением: — А почему у вас нет музыканта? Я знаю одного, он отпа-а-адный мужик!..

Катя не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. На душе стало удивительно легко, ведь за высоким забором все эти годы скрывался дикий, ненормальный и потрясающий новый мир.


End file.
